The Great Game
by TheBlueTear
Summary: This is my rewrite of Tobius in the Game. Harry Potter is reborn as Tobius Stark. Who is Tobius, and where does he fit in the Great Game?
1. Chapter 1

A boy boarded the train in King's Cross.

Now a boy must choose who he will be.

-No One

 **Chapter 1**

The screen sat in front of him almost mocking him. It read,

"A Game of Thrones"

Choose your gender!

 **MALE FEMALE**

He couldn't remember anything to be honest with himself. He just knew that this was his new beginning. To him, it didn't matter who he used to be, what mattered now is who he chooses to be. It's up to him. He can think it over how ever much he wants to or just jump to what he feels is right.

The only exception to that thinking being-

 **MALE HAS BEEN CHOSEN.**

A new question popped up below it:

Choose your name!

ENTER

What should his name be? Does he want to be a nobody or somebody?

For the first time in that place, he spoke.

" _What are some good names to choose from in this land I am to go to?"_

A list popped up:

 **AEGON**

 **AERON**

 **AEMON**

 **BRANDON**

 **BRENDON**

 **JON**

 **BAELOR**

 **BAEL**

 **TOBIUS**

The last name, Tobius, kind of clicked with him.

Pressing it, he saw the screen change again.

Choose your House!

 **STARK**

 **TULLY**

 **ARRYN**

 **BARATHEON**

 **TARGARYEN**

 **LANNISTER**

 **TYRELL**

 **MARTELL**

Tobius didn't know what to choose.

He felt like he could choose any of them, but was leaning towards three in particular. Lannister, Stark, or Tyrell.

Based off the names alone however, Stark seemed the way to go or him. It literally means plain, and while he wanted to be somebody, he didn't need to be someone super important.

 **YOU HAVE CHOSEN STARK!**

 **FLAWS/ADVANTAGES**

 **Welcome to the Great Game!**

 **To begin playing please choose at least 3 flaws.**

 **For every flaw, you may choose an advantage (or more) of equal worth**

 **Later while playing, you can overcome your flaws through practice or by buying them off through Advantage Points.**

 **FLAWS**

 **STARK HONOR - You must obey ALL oaths and promises you make, even under threat of death**

 **VALUE = 12**

 **TARGARYEN MADNESS - Become sexually awakened and only to those of your own family! Whether it be your father or mother, sister or brother, you will be attracted to them in a sinful manner VALUE = 12**

 **TULLY INTELLIGENCE - You become about as stupid as a fish. Nah, you just are prone to not using your brain to think, instead your heart to take action**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **ARRYN WEAKNESS - You are very weak in body**

 **VALUE = 14**

 **TYRELL FOOLISHNESS - You believe you are always right even if you are wrong**

 **VALUE = 7**

 **LANNISTER FOLLY - You flaunt your wealth and achievements even if it means making enemies**

 **VALUE = 16**

 **BARATHEON SLUT - You either become gay or sleep with any women possible, even if they're fugly. It's a 50-50 chance either way.**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **MARTELL GRUDGE - If you deem someone has slighted you, you shall never forgive or forget. In fact you will become obsessed eventually, if the slight was very bad**

 **VALUE = 12**

Reading these options, Tobius couldn't help but laugh. Some of them he could live with, any of them could get him killed.

Rather than trusting his instincts on this one he made the decision to get the biggest values because otherwise he might get shitty advantages.

In the end he chose, **LANNISTER FOLLY, ARRYN WEAKNESS,** and **STARK HONOR**.

 **ADVANTAGES**

 **Points to delegate: 42**

 **EAGLE'S EYE-VIEW - See the world through the sky when activated!**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **MINI-MAP - A Map of the world shall be in your possession. You can add features on it through magic.**

 **VALUE = 5**

 **PETS! - You can train wild animals of almost any kind to become a pet. VALUE = 10**

 **SILVER TONGUE - Smooth talk your way through everything and get what you want by convincing others it was their idea in the first place**

 **VALUE = 15**

 **GREEN THUMB - You can make plants grow and produce fruits/vegetables a lot more than usual. Also you can take any seeds, roots, pods, or clippings to grow into a new plant on command**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **WARG - Slip into an animal's mind and control it!**

 **VALUE = 5**

 **GREENSEER - Get visions of the future, and the present and past?**

 **VALUE = 20**

 **MEMORIES - Remember your life before coming into the Game. This shall come in the form of dreams.**

 **VALUE = FREE**

 **INVENTOR'S MIND - Use your mind to create new inventions not thought of before! WARNING: May cause reading books.**

 **VALUE = 20**

 ***Any remaining points left over will remain unallocated until you are able to choose another advantage or buy off a flaw. You earn Advantage Points through very selective ways. For example, living another year is worth one, finding out who your birth parents are might be worth some.**

 **Advantages are like talents and muscles. You will have a natural ability in it, but still must work hard to improve your skill.**

" _Okay Mini-Map is too valuable to pass up. And obviously Memories. And so is that Inventor's Mind. That's 25 points spent, with only 17 left._

 _Pets!, Silver Tongue, Warg, and Green Thumb are all great but…_

 _That's too many points for all of them. I could choose Green Thumb or Pets! and use the last 7 points to get Warg. Or just choose Silver Tongue._

 _Hmm."_

Tobius said to himself.

Coming to a conclusion, he chose to get Green Thumb and Warg.

 **CONGRATS!**

 **CHOOSE A DIFFICULTY AND THE GAME BEGINS!**

HARD - Permanent Death, no Saves.

MEDIUM - 3 Lives system, Save Points only.

BEGINNER - Auto-Saves and Save Points

*The 3 Lives system means once you die, you will return to the last save point with no injuries.

Tobius wants to have fun, and he didn't really know the game very well, so Beginner it is!

 **THANK YOU!**

 **TOBIUS STARK**

 **WELCOME TO THE GAME OF THRONES**

And all fades to black.

 **Name: Tobius Stark**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Flaws: LANNISTER FOLLY, ARRYN WEAKNESS, and STARK HONOR**

 **Advantages: Mini-Map, Memories, Inventor's Mind, Green Thumb, and Warg**


	2. Chapter 2

"New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings"

-Lao Tzu

 **Chapter 2 - The Beginning**

The sound of waves was loud and deafening. It was cold, wet, and rocky on that shore.

That's where it begins. Not in a bed indoors, nor in a birth of any kind. Just an insignificant wave lost forever.

A small child almost six namedays washed ashore on those rocks. His hair was tangled together with seaweed and knots, shiny and slimy, it was the color of night. It was grown out to his shoulders making it about a foot and a half long.

His face was gentle enough but seemed more like a river rock. It was gentle, but still had a roughness to it.

His clothes were threads, grey and unremarkable. A long grey shirt with grey trousers were what adorned him.

Of course he was soaking wet.

The boy sat up after a few minutes and opened his dark-grey eyes.

A chime went off in his head.

 _ **Welcome to Westeros. If you have any questions about how-to-play or want to allocate points place your hand on the pendant around your neck.**_

Tobius looked down and saw the clothes he was wearing and the pendant around his neck. It was a wolf of some sort that had two blue-green gems as eyes.

After looking down, Tobius looked out to the ocean's waves that brought him here. It was peaceful.

Weirdly, in front of him, was a weird cylinder thing. Fiddling with it, he opened one end and saw the mini map curled up inside.

 _What should I do now?_ Tobius thought.

 _There looks to be nothing here right now!_

He waited. The sun was starting to set. Looking out at the water, it seemed as if a god had taken a paint brush and crafted a masterpiece. The wind was beginning to take on a harsh aspect, almost biting into your skin. What to do indeed. The cold from both the water and the wind painfully dug into Tobius.

After deciding for a moment, he kept the ocean to his right and followed the shore. After all without moving he might not get into shelter before dark.

It was about an hour later that a great big keep came into view, with a town and harbor surrounding it.

*Autosave complete*

Walking towards the city, Tobius noticed a lot of people wearing dirty clothes. In fact, only the merchants on the docks and guards had good clothing.

 _Why are most people wearing rags? Oh well, a problem for another day._

Coming closer to the guards to one of the towers, he inquired, "Excuse me, can you please tell me where am I? Or where a healer is, I washed up on shore but can't remember a thing."

One of the guards, who had a funny looking mustache shaped like a downwards U, asked the other guard, "Should we let him in?"

"Fine, but he should go see Maester Hethal. Lord Manderly would not be happy to be bothered with this," the guard with the oddly long nose said.

"Right. You there, you are welcome in. Go straight and then turn right into the third door on that side. Follow the stairs up and you shall find Maester Hethal boy."

"Thank you."

Following the instructions lead him to an old greying man surrounded by books, dried plant stuff, and loads of parchment.

"Maester Hethal?"

"Yes?" He replied. His voice was deep and kind. His robe was dark grey color, almost like rat's hair. A chain was around his neck.

"I need your help. I am Tobius Stark, but I can't remember much else. I washed up on the shore a little ways from here. Can you please tell me where I am, and help me restore my memory?"

"Ah…. I've not heard of you before which is strange young lord… if you are that kind of Stark. You are currently at White Harbor, residing in the New Castle Keep of the Manderly's. I can not help you with your amnesia, my lord, but I can help you get to others who are Stark. All I need is some kind of proof you are a Stark. Do you have anything on you that might help prove your identity?"

"Thank you, kind Maester. All I have on my person is a wolf pendant, a map, and the clothes I wear."

"Hmm. Might I see this pendant?"

"You may." Handing it to him, Hethal was surprised. It was indeed a genuine Stark pendant, with real gems.

"Thank you, Tobius. Now I'm sure you are tired, so why don't you go ahead and rest here for a few moments. I will be back with the Lord Manderly, and he will get you situated here until the morning."


End file.
